


Zeva Scott Character Profile

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Power Rangers Zeva Scott Series [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Just a character profile NOT A STORYSTORY IS BELOW
Series: Power Rangers Zeva Scott Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738639





	Zeva Scott Character Profile

Name: Zeva Scott

Age: 17

Hair: Black with platnium

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7

Weight: 160

Born in Angel Grove

People can say that she looks lean

Sometimes wears glasses

Has peircings: belly button, ears (lobe and helix both sides)

Has tattoos: 2 small roses for her parents (over her heart), a quote "never give in, never back down" (inside of left wrist), ying yang (on back of neck)


End file.
